The Brothers Flub-Guapo Diets
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Fraz bets Guapo he can't stay on his diet for one week.


The Brothers Flub

"Guapo Diets"

Chapter One

It was a typical day at Retrograde. In the lounge the four main couriers Guapo, Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege were sitting at the table eating a meal. As they were eating Guapo hogged all the food like the pig he was—stuffing his face. This annoyed the others—especially Fraz. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop hogging all the food Guapo!" Fraz cried. Guapo looked up at Fraz and swallowed. "Gee! Sor-ry Fraz!" he cried. "You're a pig Guapo! You eat too much!" Fraz cried. "I do _not_!" Guapo snapped. "You do _too_!" Fraz snapped back.

Guapo and Fraz got into an argument. Valerina and Squeege looked as Guapo and Fraz argued. "You couldn't go an _entire week_ without stuffing your face!" Fraz argued. "I could _too_!" Guapo argued back. "Oh _yeah_?! I challenge you to a bet! You going on a diet for an entire week, and actually _sticking_ to it! Loser becomes the winner's servant for a week! What do you say?!" Fraz asked. "I _accept_ your challenge!" Guapo replied and he and Fraz shook on it.

Later in The Flub Brothers' room Guapo was on the floor exercising. Fraz was lying on his bottom bunk watching Guapo , while eating a bag of potato chips, and drinking a soda through a straw. Guapo looked over at Fraz, and began to drool over his chips. "Hey Fraz? Can I have a chip?" he asked. "No Guapo! Remember our bet?! Loser is the winner's servant for a week!" Fraz reminded him. Guapo pouted and replied "Oh yeah! I forgot!" Then he got back on the floor, and continued exercising.

That evening in the lounge Guapo and Fraz were sitting at the table eating dinner. Fraz was eating a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. He twirled the spaghetti onto his fork and ate it. Guapo was eating a salad, which he didn't look too happy about. During dinner Guapo was pouty over eating a salad as part of his diet.

Soon Fraz finished his meal, and gently patted his lips with the napkin that was tied around his neck. "Mmm. That was a delicious meal I just ate" he bragged. He looked over at Guapo and asked him " _So_ …how's your salad Guapo?" "Fine" Guapo replied flatly. " _Good_!" Fraz cried smiling. Guapo continued to eat his salad as Fraz took his dishes to the sink.

That night in The Flub Brothers' room Fraz was asleep in his bottom bunk snoring. Guapo who was in the top bunk climbed down the bunk bed steps—careful not to wake Fraz. He tiptoed over to the desk, where he opened a drawer—revealing a book inside. He took the book out and quietly closed the drawer. He opened it—revealing chocolates inside! Guapo began to eat the chocolates hungrily. Then climbed back up the bunk bed steps, where he got in his top bunk, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Chapter Two

The next morning in Miss Boomdeyay's office, she handed Guapo and Fraz a sack of potatoes. "Deliver this sack of potatoes to The Land Of Salty French Fries. And make sure you _actually_ deliver it this time!(low angry voice) Or else" she told them. The tone in her voice made Fraz a tad nervous, as Guapo was drooling over the name of the homeworld. Inside The Hoog Guapo and Fraz were getting into their seats buckling their seatbelts. "Please Fraz! Pleeeaaassseee let me eat some of the French fries when we get to The Land Of Salty French Fries!" Guapo begged.

Fraz smirked and replied " _Sure_ Guapo, if you want to lose the bet". "Darn!" Guapo cried in defeat. Fraz just continued to smirk. The giant foot kicked the back of The Hoog, and the bottom of the planet that Retrograde was on spat it out into space. A small black wormhole appeared in the morning rainbow sky. The Hoog went through the wormhole, where it closed afterwards.

At The Land Of Salty French Fries The Hoog parked and out of it emerged Guapo and Fraz. As they made their way towards whom they were delivering the sack of potatoes to, Guapo drooled at all the French fries they were surrounded by. He stopped walking to pick some fries off of a nearby French Fry Tree. "Uh uh Guapo!" Fraz cried. Guapo pouted as he continued walking—following Fraz from behind. After making their delivery, Fraz dragged Guapo to The Hoog, where it lifted off and flew away from The Land Of Salty French Fries.

Back at Retrograde in The Flub Brothers' room, once again Guapo was excercising. Only this time he was alone. Fraz wasn't in the room. Guapo walked over to his tuba horn, where he pulled a ham and cheese sandwich out of it, and ate it. Then went back to exercising.

That evening in the lounge, once again Guapo was eating a salad, while Fraz was eating fried chicken with mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and dinner rolls. Guapo didn't say anything during dinner as he ate his salad.

That night in The Flub Brothers' room, Guapo once again climbed down the bunk bed steps, and once again walked over to his tuba horn. This time he pulled out a chocolate cupcake and ate it. Then climbed back up the bunk bed steps, got back in his top bunk, and went to sleep.

Chapter Three

The next morning in Miss Boomdeeyay's office, she handed Guapo and Fraz a package. "Deliver this to The Land Of Really Great Chinese Food!" she ordered. Fraz looked excited for he loved making deliveries there. Guapo once again drooled hungrily over the name of the homeworld.

When they arrived at The Land Of Really Great Chinese Food, The Hoog parked near an oriental building. Inside The Hoog Fraz tied Guapo to his chair with rope. "Hey what are you doing?!" Guapo cried. "Making sure you stay put while I make the delivery!" Fraz replied. Guapo looked annoyed as Fraz got out of the driver's seat to make the delivery.

When Fraz returned he had a box of Chinese Food that he was eating with a pair of chopsticks. The aroma of the Chinese food made Guapo drool. Fraz saw him eying the Chinese food and told him "Sorry Guapo. No Chinese for you!" "Aw shucks!" Guapo whined.

Back at Retrograde in The Flub Brothers' room, once again Guapo was exercising, and once again he was alone in the room. He walked over to Fraz's bottom bunk, where he got down on his hands and knees, and pulled a lunchbox out from underneath the bottom bunk. He opened it—revealing a meatball sub in it. He took the meat sub out, and got ready to take his first bite.

"Guapo what are you doing?!" Fraz cried. Guapo quickly placed the meat sub back in the lunchbox, and quickly shoved it back under the bottom bunk. Then stood up and turned around to face Fraz. "Nothing Fraz! Just exercising!" he lied. Fraz knew Guapo was up to something. He got down on _his_ hands and knees, pulled the lunchbox out from under his bottom bunk, opened it, and saw there was a meatball sub in it. A look of anger crossed his face as he stood up, and turned around to face Guapo.

"You've been sneaking food!" he yelled angrily. Just then Guapo broke down and confessed " _Yes_ Fraz! I admit it! This whole time I've been cheating my diet!" "Ha! I _knew_ you couldn't stick to it! That means I win the bet!" Fraz replied smiling proudly. "Okay Fraz! You win!" Guapo cried in defeat. Fraz handed him an apron and told him, "You're my servant for an entire week. Now get started on your chores". "Yes master" Guapo replied sadly.

Later Guapo was vacuuming the room while Fraz was lying on his bottom bunk reading a comic book, and listening to a pair of headphones. Just then Guapo turned off the vacuum cleaner, and walked over to Fraz. Fraz saw Guapo's shadow illuminating over him. He looked up at Guapo and turned down the volume on his headphones. "Yes Guapo?" he asked.

"I'm done vacuuming. What's my next chore?" Guapo asked. "Organizing my master plan" Fraz replied. Guapo walked over to the desk where Fraz's master plan was. He took the master plan organizer out of the drawer, sat down at the desk, and began to organize the master plan.

"And when you're done organizing my master plan, you can do my laundry, dust the room, massage my feet…" Fraz continued to give Guapo a list of chores to do for the entire week.

The End


End file.
